Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Credits
Full Credits for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Cast Main Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-3) *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-3) *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward (Seasons 1-3) *Chloe Bennet as Skye (Seasons 1-3) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-3) *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-3) *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Season 2-3) *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Season 2-3) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Seasons 1-2) *B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett (Seasons 1-2) *Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig / Billy Koenig / Sam Koenig (Seasons 1-2) *Ruth Negga as Raina (Seasons 1-2) *David Conrad as Ian Quinn (Season 1) *Christine Adams as Anne Weaver (Season 1-2) *Bill Paxton as John Garrett (Season 1) *Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand (Season 1) *Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot (Seasons 1-2) *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi (Season 2) *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall (Season 2) *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) *Maya Stojan as Agent 33 (Season 2) *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying (Season 2) *Jamie Harris as Gordon (Season 2) *Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner (Season 2-3) *Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales (Season 2) *Mark Allan Stewart as Agent Oliver (Season 2) *Alicia Vela-Bailey as Alisha (Seasons 2-3) *Daz Crawford as Kebo (Seasons 2-3) *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price (Season 3) *Andrew Howard as Banks (Season 3) *Matthew Willig as Lash (Season 3) *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez (Season 3) *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker (Season 3) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (Season 1) *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Season 1) *Jaimie Alexander as Sif (Season 1-2) *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Season 2) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 2) *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List (Season 2) *William Sadler as Matthew Ellis (Season 3) *Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick (Season 3) *Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman (Season 1) Special Guest Stars *Ron Glass as Doctor Streiten (Season 1) *Ian Hart as Franklin Hall (Season 1) *Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph (Seasons 1, 3) *Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill (Seasons 1-2) *Elena Satine as Lorelei (Season 1) *Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Season 1) *Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan (Season 1) *Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley (Season 2) *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel (Season 2) *Falk Hentschel as Marcus Scarlotti (Season 2) *Tim DeKay as Senator Christian Ward (Season 2) *Drea de Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon (Season 2) *Jeff Daniel Phillips as David Angar (Season 2) Minor Cast *Cullen Douglas as Edison Po (Season 1) *Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson (Season 1) *Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky (Season 1) *Shannon Lucio as Debbie (Season 1) *Charles Halford as Agent Shaw (Season 1) *Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade (Season 1) *Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie (Season 1) *Ramon Hilario as Ernesto (Season 1) *Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs (Season 1) *Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes (Season 1) *Imelda Corcoran as Doctor Goodman (Seasons 1-2) *Wilmer Calderon as Idaho (Season 2) *Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot (Season 2) *Adam Kulbersh as Kenneth Turgeon (Season 2) *Liberte Chan as International Reporter (Season 2) *Brian Van Holt as Sebastian Derik (Season 2) *Samantha Cutaran as Karine (Season 1) *Brandon Molale as Smith (Season 1) *Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson (Season 1) *Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier 2 (Season 1) *Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier 3 (Season 1) *Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego (Season 2) *Kirk Acevedo as Agent Tomas Calderon (Season 2) *Kris Lemche as Ethan Johnston (Season 2) *Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's Assistant (Season 2) *Lex Lang as Agent Decker (Seasons 1-2, voice, uncredited) *Shannon Garnett as The Doctor's Bodyguard (Seasons 1-2, uncredited) *Damien Coates as Inhuman (Season 2, uncredited) Guest Cast [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: Pilot]] *Bob Stephenson as Gary *Aaron Behr as Angry Man *Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman *Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 *Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris *Kevin Sifuentes as Technician *Eddie J. Fernandez as Train Station Thug (uncredited) *Akeem Mair as Pedestrian (uncredited) [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] *Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes *Carlos Leal as the Archaeologist *Anthony Dilio as Cusi *Celestin Cornielle as Vilca *Morgan Benoit as Perez (uncredited) *Eyad Elbitar as Nahui (uncredited) *Mario Perez as Lopez (uncredited) *Alex Meridy as Peruvian Police (uncredited) *Walter Talens as Peruvian Police (uncredited) [[The Asset|Episode 1.03: The Asset]] *Assaf Cohen as the Translator *Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler *Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack *Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul *Arnold Chon as Guard (uncredited) [[Eye-Spy|Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy]] *Pascale Armand as Akela Amador *Michael Klesic as Kropsky *Julia Emelin as the Innkeeper *Nick Gracer as an Armed Guard *Dominic Burgess as the Englishman *Thomas R. Baker as a Russian Prison Guard (uncredited) *Jush Allen as Bicycle Rider (uncredited) *Gloria Ormandlaky as Woman at Tube Station (uncredited) *Viking Almquist as Masked Man (uncredited) *Elmer Törnquist as Masked Man (uncredited) [[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] *Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch *Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon *Tzi Ma as Agent Quan Chen *Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 *Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 *Paul Sanchez as Tiny (uncredited) *Elsi Eng as Hong Kong S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Richard Par as Hong Kong Bystander (uncredited) *Marc Abbink as Tourist (uncredited) [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] *Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz *Robert Maffia as Baker *Rick Gifford as Adam Cross *David Michael Paul as Justin *Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts *Tom Crisp as Frank Whalen [[The Hub|Episode 1.07: The Hub]] *Ilia Volok as Vladimi *Alison White as Marta *Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Soldier #1 *Luis Castilleja as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sabrine Ferretti as FBI Agent (uncredited) *Lauren Shippen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Aleksey Solodov as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier (uncredited) [[The Well|Episode 1.08: The Well]] *Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom *Erin Way as Petra Larsen *Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward *Micah Nelson as Thomas Ward *Alex Neustaedter as Christian Ward *Toby Wilson as Neils *Josh Diogo as Bjorn *Sylvia Brindis as Elena *Dennis Keiffer as Rollo *Jessen Noviello as Lars *Brian Orosco as Olaf *Steve De Castro as Ador (uncredited) *Eric Lee Huffman as a Norse Worshipper (uncredited) [[Repairs|Episode 1.09: Repairs]] *Robert Baker as Tobias Ford *Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins *Christopher Gehrman as Taylor *Josh Clark as Roger *Mickey Maxwell as Officer *Beth Kennedy as Martha *Max Osinski as Agent Davis [[The Bridge|Episode 1.10: The Bridge]] *Molly McCook as Laura Hayward *Paul Lacovara as Brian Hayward *Rico Devereaux as Prison Guard *Paul Sanchez as Tiny *Albert Marrero Jr. as Trainer *Jaclyn Rose as Science Student (uncredited) [[The Magical Place|Episode 1.11: The Magical Place]] *Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman *Aiden Turner as Vanchat *Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville *Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent *David Lim as Waiter *Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver *Justin Gant as PD Guard #1 *Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard #2 *Gabriel Koura as Centipede Soldier 1 (uncredited) *Alice Chen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) *Sun Jae Kim as Scientist (uncredited) [[Seeds|Episode 1.12: Seeds]] *Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer *Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan *Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley *Zachary Burr Abel as Tad (uncredited) [[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] *Carlo Rota as Luca Russo *Emily Baldoni as Sofia *T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini *Ludwig Manukian as the Conductor *Mikal Kartvedt as Ian Quinn's Bodyguard (uncredited) *Damien Moreno as Cybertek Agent (uncredited) [[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] *Sarayu Rao as Doctor Jazuat *Michael J. Silver as Alpha *Jake Newton as Beta *Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie *Brandon Kolpack as G.H. (uncredited) [[Yes Men|Episode 1.15: Yes Men]] *Dylan Bruno as Rooster *Alicia Lagano as Rosie *Allan Graf as Sheriff *Jenifer Neme as Female S.W.A.T. (uncredited) [[End of the Beginning|Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning]] *Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash [[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] *Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour *James Macdonald as Agent Jacobson *Braden Moran as Agent Jones *Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin *Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson (uncredited) *Zac Henry as TAC Team Agent #1 (uncredited) [[Providence (episode)|Episode 1.18: Providence]] *Rich Paul as Agent #1 *Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 *Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter *Patrick Quinlan as Guard (uncredited) *Alex Goode as Hacker (uncredited) *Pia Shah as Mehta (uncredited) [[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] *Tsai Chin as Lian May *Potsch Boyd as Fisherman [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] *Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man *Josh Breeding as a Parking Attendant [[Ragtag|Episode 1.21: Ragtag]] *Austin Lyon as Grant Ward (teenager) *Paul Elia as Diaz *Joel Johnstone as Ott *Jay Montalvo as Reporter *Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy *CJ Brady as Hipster Agent (uncredited) *Greg Duncan as Special Forces Soldier (uncredited) *Unknown actor as Alejandro Castillo [[Beginning of the End|Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End]] *Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller *Asif Ali as Jesse Fletcher *Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller *Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: Shadows]] *Matthew Glave as Roger Browning *George Stephanopoulos as himself *Ben Turner Dixon as HYDRA Officer *Franco Vega as Military Leader *Rich Ceraulo as Staff Sergeant Smith *JB Tadena as Private Tilden *Tom Crisp as Armed Soldier (uncredited) *Unknown actor as George Talbot *Unknown actor as Private Walter *Unknown actor as Staff Sergeant Logan [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] *Carolina Espiro as Waitress *Cutter Garcia as Bartender *Denney Pierce as Soldier *Unknown actress as Jane Hartley [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] *David Diaan as Elias *Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent *Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent *Mo Darwiche as Ship's Captain *Jesse D. Goins as Theo *Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent *Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent *Mandell Frazier as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) *Ryan Stroud as Frozen Agent (uncredited) [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] *Diego Serrano as Gabriel Soto *Lance Irwin as Guard *Isaac Stephen Montgomery as Guard #2 *Alyce Tawil as Bridget *Roberto Medina as Bishop *Christian Barillas as Priest *Lori Morkunas Jones as Party Guest (uncredited) *Amy Sutherland as On Camera Dancer (uncredited) [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] *Dale Waddington as Doctor Lingenfelter *Chase Kim as Waiter *Caleb Smith as Bartender *Amir Talai as Schneider *Valorie Hubbard as Aunt Cindy *Jessen Noviello as Lead Tac Agent *Adam Dunnells as Brick *Ronnie Gene Blevins as Deacon *Charles Fathy as Head Chef *James Hutchinson as Tac Agent Guard *Jamal Kazak as Pete Leitner *Brie Mattson as Mariah Leitner [[A Fractured House|Episode 2.06: A Fractured House]] *Joe Marinelli as Adamo Dioli *Michael Enright as Julien Beckers *Melanie Cruz as Agent Noelle Walters *Brian Tee as Toshiro Mori *Darrel Cherney as Tattoo Artist *Chris Wolfe as News Reporter *Antal Kalik as HYDRA Mercenary *Tara Macken as HYDRA Mercenary *Parisa Fakhri as Senator's Aide [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] *Joel Gretsch as Hank Thompson *Monica Lacy as Katie Thompson *Bruno Amato as Bartender *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens *Carlos Campos as Lewis Seaver *Michael Hanson as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 4 *Natalie Smyka as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 5 *Emily Maya Mills as Eliza *Richie Cottrell as Graham *Madison Lee as Lab Assistant [[The Things We Bury|Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury]] *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Agent Hauer *Al Coronel as Agent Rivera *Eijiro Ozaki as HYDRA Prisoner *Ian Gregory as General Cole *Shannon Mosley as Darren *Alexander Leeb as HYDRA Scientist *Willem Van Der Vegt as HYDRA Officer [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] *Jeffrey Corbett as Chad *Brittnee Garza as Cashier [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] *Hunter Seagroves as HYDRA Agent *Craig Baxley, Jr. as HYDRA Agent #3 [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] *Fred Dryer as Octavian Bloom *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Mrs. Triplett *Philip Labes as Young Gordon *Alvin Ing as Yat-Sen *Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness *Joel Polis as The Banker *Kyle David Pierce as Accountant *Maz Siam as The Sheikh *McKay Stewart as Scientist #1 *David A. Jansen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Tosha Lynette as Traveler (uncredited) [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] *Eddie McClintock as Vin-Tak *Alexandra Manea as Nurse *Lidia Porto as Head Nurse *Danny Lopes as Bruno *Ben Griesse as Tiago *Ruben Rabasa as Mister Cardozo *Markell Andrew as Officer Carvalho *Billy Boyd as Guitar Player (uncredited) [[One of Us|Episode 2.13: One of Us]] *Drea de Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon *Ric Sarabia as Wendell Levi *Geo Corvera as Francis Noche *Gregg Martin as Student *Jack Kennedy as Security Guard *Jamal Duff as John Bruno *Jeff Daniel Phillips as David Angar *Unknown Actor as Agent Broyles [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] *Parisa Fakhri as Lieutenant Decker *Anna Campbell as Major Meredith Tredwyck and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Meredith Bishop as Captain Anderson *Landall Goolsby as Selwyn *Gigi Bermingham as Rhonda *Shannon McClung as Staff Sergeant Brookton and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Murielle Telio as Young Starlet and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Kieren van den Blink as Female Lieutenant *Raquel Pomplun as International Model and Agent 33 (impersonation) *Scott Speiser as Senior Airman Campbell [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] *Mackenzie Astin as Tim Maguire *Rick Otto as Lead HYDRA Agent *Sai Rao as Susanna *Cornelius Smith Jr. as Case *Byron McIntyre as Bartender [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] *Craig Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader *Stoney Westmoreland as Honest Eddie *John Forest as Robbie [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] *Derek Phillips as Agent O'Brien *Terrell Tilford as Agent Hart *Winter Ave Zoli as Eva Belyakov *Houshang Touzie as Colonel *Ava Acres as Katya Belyakov *Ben Wise as Blue Jacket *Omid Zader as Burly Gangster *Antonio Leon as Bahranian Soldier *Hani Al Naimi as Faisal Ahmed *Branden Morgan as Tac Agent #1 *Alex Paez as Tac Agent #2 *Max Daniels as Gangster #1 (uncredited) *Alexei Berdovski as Gangster #2 (uncredited) *Scott Andrew Lieberman as Bahraini Gangster (uncredited) *Abraham Luna as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) *Arben Selimi as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] *Staci Roberts Steele as Paula *Trenton Rostedt as Hoodie Guy [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] *Chad Cleven as HYDRA Tactical Agent [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] *David Douglas as Michael *Crystal Coney as Scientist [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] *Kyle Mattocks as Agent Harris *Ryan Powers as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent *Stephanie Nash as Doctor Wilton *Chris Brewster as TAC Agent [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] *Robert Reinis as Bartender *Anthony D. Washington as TAC Agent #3 *Loki as Thug #2 [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] *Ido Mor as Yusef Hadad *Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 *Daniel Messier as Heavy #1 *Katie Hilliard as Tina Adams *Robert Glen Decker as Seattle Street Victim (uncredited) *Justin Gant as Guard (uncredited) *Roman Mitichyan as Heavy #2 (uncredited) *Mike C. Nelson as Witness (uncredited) [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] *James Hong as William May *Alex Hyde-White as Lord Thornally *Daniel J. Wolfe as Lord Manzini *Piers Stubbs as Younger Lord *Darius Cottrell as Moe (uncredited) *Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as 1830's Nobleman (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Carmine [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] *Daniel Feuerriegel as Spud *Daniel Roebuck as John Donnelly *Brett Edwards as Private Brown *Micah Fitzgerald as Referee *Devan Long as Tat *David L. King as Maître d’ *Shannon Hollander as Assistant [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] *Alexi Wasser as Lori Henson *Nick Eversman as Shane Henson *Chad Lindberg as Dwight Frye [[4,722 Hours|Episode 3.05: 4,722 Hours]] *Dillon Casey as Will Daniels [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] *Hector Hugo as Jerome Deschamps *Anthony Corrales as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Marco Martinez as Officer Stuart Crew Creators *Joss Whedon *Jed Whedon *Maurissa Tancharoen Producers *Joss Whedon - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Jed Whedon - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Maurissa Tancharoen - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Jeffrey Bell - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Monica Owusu-Breen - Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Paul Zbyszewski - Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Brent Fletcher - Supervising Producer (Season 1)/Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 2-3) *Rafe Judkins - Producer (Season 1)/Supervising Producer (Season 2) *Lauren LeFranc - Producer (Season 1)/Supervising Producer (Seasons 2-3) *Garry A. Brown - Producer (Season 1)/Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 2-3) *Samantha Thomas - Producer (Season 1) *Chris Cheramie - Co-Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Shalisha Francis - Co-Producer (Season 1) *Robert Parigi - Associate Producer (Seasons 1-3) *Craig Titley - Consulting Producer (Seasons 2-3) *Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-Executive Producer (Seasons 2-3) *Richleigh Hz Heagh - Co-Producer (Season 2) *Geoffrey Colo - Transmedia Producer (Seasons 2-3) *Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-Producer (Season 3) Directors *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *David Straiton (Season 1) *Milan Cheylov (Seasons 1-2) *Roxann Dawson (Seasons 1-2) *Jesse Bochco (Seasons 1-3) *Vincent Misiano (Seasons 1-3) *Bobby Roth (Seasons 1-2) *Jonathan Frakes (Season 1) *Billy Gierhart (Seasons 1-2) *Holly Dale (Seasons 1-2) *Kevin Hooks (Seasons 1-2) *Ken Fink (Season 1) *Paul Edwards (Season 1) *John Terlesky (Season 1) *Kevin Tancharoen (Seasons 2-3) *Ron Underwood (Seasons 2-3) *Michael Zinberg (Season 2) *David Solomon (Season 2) *Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-3) *Karen Gaviola (Season 2) *Dwight Little (Season 3) Writers *Joss Whedon (Season 1) *Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-3) *Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-3) *Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-2) *Brent Fletcher (Seasons 1-2) *Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-3) *Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) *Shalisha Francis (Season 1) *Rafe Judkins (Seasons 1-2) *Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 1-3) *DJ Doyle (Seasons 1-3) *Drew Z. Greenberg (Season 2-3) *Craig Titley (Seasons 2-3) Director of Photography *David Boyd (Season 1) *Feliks Parnell (Seasons 1-3) *Jeff Mygatt (Season 1) *Allan Westbrook (Season 2) Production Designer *Gregory Melton (Seasons 1-3) Editors *Paul Trejo (Season 1) *Joshua Charson (Seasons 1-3) *Debbie Germino (Season 1) *David Crabtree (Seasons 1-2) *Conrad Smart (Season 1) *Eric Litman (Season 2) *Kelly Stuyvesant (Season 2) Music *Bear McCreary (Seasons 1-2) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (Seasons 1-3) *Tamara Hunter (Seasons 1-2) *Hannah Cooper (Season 3) Costume Designer *Betsy Heimann (Pilot) *Ann Foley (Seasons 1-2) Category:Full Credits Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.